


Suits

by Camaendir



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camaendir/pseuds/Camaendir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has a suit fetish, and Oliver doesn't help with it in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first plunge into the Arrow fandom, please let me know what you think. Thanks

Ever since Roy had begun spending his evenings with Oliver and the team, he had developed a… fascination with suits. He loved the feel of his leather armor as he jumped over rooftops on the warm Starling nights, his heartbeat picking up whenever he pulled it over his torso or being stripped of the suit in the early hours of the morning.

But it wasn’t his own suit that made his flesh prickle.

He’d watch Oliver out of the corner of his eye while the older man would strut around in nothing more than his leather pants, his broad chest glistening with sweat from a long night out or a thorough workout with one of the team.

That suit of his that hugged every curve and brought out the well-muscled power that Oliver exuded. The pants that gripped his perfect ass with no abandon and almost seemed to be painted onto his thighs. Roy would find himself gasping for air whenever Oliver was at his side, the smell of leather and expensive cologne pouring off of him.

And Oliver’s Arrow suit wasn’t the only thing that he looked like a god in.

Which is how Roy found himself in his current predicament, kneeling between Oliver’s spread thighs and an unbearable tightness in his jeans.

He had headed over to Oliver’s condo to discuss some new plans to fight an influx of Vertigo flooding the Glades. It was later in the evening, the sun dipping behind the skyscrapers that lined the cityscape.

“It’s unlocked! Come in!” Roy heard Oliver yell, the rough voice muffled by the thick mahogany door. 

Roy entered the condo, immediately feeling tiny in the large entryway. He locked the door behind himself and walked into the main room, the orange rays of the setting sun filling the black and silver condo.

Oliver was standing in front of the wall-to-wall windows, his back turned to Roy. A tumbler of whiskey was in his hand, which he swirled slowly at his side. He turned as Roy walked up to him, smiling loosely.

Roy felt his face heat up as he saw Oliver’s outfit. He was dressed in a suit that must have cost more than two months of Roy’s wages, the way it fit him perfectly. The suit itself was a rich dark blue, making his eyes glow even more than they usually did. The pants hugged him as generously as his Arrow suit did, leaving nothing to the imagination, not even the telltale sign of an outline down his left leg.

Roy could barely swallow, trying as hard as he could to tear his eyes away and look Oliver in the face. That rugged, handsome face that had graced Roy’s dreams from time to time. He felt even more out of place now, dressed in little aside from a red v-neck and jeans. Jeans that were getting a little uncomfortable.

“Glad you could make it, Roy,” Oliver said with a smile, walking over to a glass table stocked with various liquors. He picked up a bottle of whiskey and refilled his glass. He then lifted an empty glass, offering it to Roy.

Roy declined, crossing his arms over his chest. Oliver shrugged and walked over to him, sipping on his whiskey.

“Roy, do you know why I asked you up here?” Oliver asked once he was less than a foot away.

Roy could smell his cologne easily, earthy and woody. Not a scent of his usual leather when Oliver was this close to him.

“You wanted to talk about the Verti-”

“I wanted to talk about you,” Oliver interjected.

Roy’s face heated up, nearly turning the color of his shirt. “W-what do you mean?”

“You’ve been off your game lately. You’ve been taking longer to take down criminals. You’ve been missing targets with your bow.”

Roy lowered his head, unable to look Oliver in his eyes.

“Plus you’ve been staring.”

Roy’s eyes shot up at that, catching Oliver’s grin. He could feel himself shaking.

“You thought I wouldn’t notice you watching me while I got dressed? Or undressed?” He took a drink of his whiskey, his Adam’s apple bobbing. 

Roy could only watch as his throat worked, his breath catching as he felt a tightening in his body. His eyes traveled lower, over the broad chest covered in a starch white shirt and light blue tie, over his flat stomach and stopping at the pronounced bulge below his belt.

“And that you’re staring right now?” Oliver lifted his glass to Roy’s chin, tipping his head up to look him in eye. “Is this what you want, Roy?”

Roy couldn’t answer. He could barely focus between the cold glass underneath his chin and the heat in Oliver’s eyes. The blue turning stormy with… something.

Oliver leaned closer and dragged his cheek against Roy’s, the stubble on the older man making him shudder. “Tell me what you want, Roy,” Oliver murmured in his ear.

Roy’s breath kept catching in his throat, his hands trembling with the need to grab onto something. Himself. Oliver’s expensive suit jacket. Around Oliver’s thick neck. Something. Oliver’s free hand wound itself around Roy’s slim waist, pulling him up against Oliver, from groin to chest.

“You,” Roy whimpered against Oliver. “I want you.”

Oliver turned his head and claimed Roy’s soft lips, stealing every breath he had left in him. Roy’s hands clenched themselves in Oliver’s jacket, the material in his palms almost as nice as the tongue running across his lips. He moaned into Oliver’s mouth, dragging his teeth against Oliver, pulling on his lower lip.

Oliver groaned, his free hand traveling down Roy’s back to rub glide over his plush ass, Roy backing into the touch. Oliver grinned against Roy’s mouth, pulling back to look at the boy’s face. He was flushed, his cheeks red and his eyes half-closed, his lips red and swollen.

Oliver stood back, Roy whimpering at the loss of contact. He walked to the other side of the large room, Roy following him like a pup. Oliver turned one of his chairs to face Roy and sat down, downing the rest of his whiskey before setting the empty glass on a table.

Roy stood before him, breathing heavily and running his hands up his thighs. His cock was straining against his jeans, rubbing against the denim with every movement. Oliver grinned and spread his legs, patting his thigh. Roy closed in and dropped to his knees, his face pressed into the crook between Oliver’s opened thighs. He ran his lips over the fattened outline of Oliver’s cock.

“Did you even wear anything under this suit?” Roy asked quietly, his lips mouthing the words around the bulge. He looked up at Oliver, eyes half-lidded.

“Why don’t you find out?” Oliver replied, shifting forward on his chair and grinning.

Roy licked his lips and reached for Oliver’s zipper, squirming in his place between the man’s legs. He pulled the zipper down slowly, shuddery breaths leaving him as thick skin and dark brown hair was exposed. Roy reached two fingers inside Oliver’s pants, and pulled free his cock, long and fat with thick veins running up each side. Roy moaned loudly and let his fingers trace those veins from the base up to the head of his uncut cock.

He gripped the member in one hand, not able to close his fingers around it, lifting it up to pull Oliver’s heavy sack out as well. He lowered his head and let out a breathy moan against the big balls, before kissing one and running his tongue against the salty skin. The taste was purely Oliver, salty and manly, begging Roy to lick every inch of the great man in front of him. He started by sucking one his balls into his mouth, his tongue rolling around it. Oliver groaned above him, one hand coming down to rest atop Roy’s head.

Roy closed his eyes and moved to the other ball, getting it as wet as the first, reveling in the taste of Oliver. He kept a hold of Oliver’s fat cock, pumping it slowly as he kissed and lapped at the man’s hefty balls. He pulled the member down over his face, the smell and taste of Oliver controlling his senses. He took his tongue and dragged it up the underside of his dick, kissing right below the head before pulling off.

Staring at the thick meat in front of him, Roy pulled more of the foreskin forward, kissing it and nipping at it with his teeth. Oliver moaned and Roy grinned, pushing his tongue inside to lap at the weeping slit of his cock, the taste of thick precome exploding on his tongue. Roy pulled the foreskin back and swallowed Oliver’s large head, his tongue coaxing more of the sweet liquid out of him.

Oliver looked down at Roy, his chest heaving against his shirt. His hand was running through Roy’s short hair, gripping the back of his head. Roy barely looked up at him before Oliver was pulling Roy further down on his cock, until he could feel his head hitting Roy’s throat. Moaning, he pulled him back up, until only his head was seated between his perfect lips, and slid him back down, loving the feel of Roy’s mouth wrapped around him.

Roy shifted in his spot, palming himself through his jeans. He pulled off of Oliver’s cock and buried his face in his crotch, licking up the side, his tongue tracing the fat vein that lead to his head. He moaned, putting more pressure against his own cock.

“Uncomfortable?” Oliver asked, his voice low and husky.

Roy shook his head, unable to speak. Too preoccupied with worshipping the large cock in front of him.

Oliver gripped Roy’s hair and pulled his head back. Roy looked up at him, his cheeks flushed and his tongue partially hanging out of his mouth. He pumped Oliver’s cock, his saliva making it easier for his hand to travel the long meat. His pupils were dilated, leaving only a tiny ring of blue around then, as he stared at Oliver with a hunger, jumping between his eyes and his lips.

“Take off your jeans,” Oliver commanded, taking his cock in his own hand.

Both of Roy’s hands dove for his buttons, pulling them apart and shucking his jeans down his hips as quickly as possible. Oliver held his cock, putting the head just against the tip of Roy’s lips, pulling back every time Roy’s tongue darted out to lick it. Once Roy had pulled his shoes free of his jeans, his hands went to Oliver’s thighs, rubbing them as he looked up at him, pleading for a touch. Oliver dropped his cock onto Roy’s tongue and Roy dove down onto it, taking more than half in his mouth immediately and sucking hard. Oliver groaned and leaned over Roy, pulling his shirt up to look him over.

Roy arched his back, sticking his as out for Oliver. An ass that was bare, framed by three bright red bands of elastic. Oliver grinned and reached down, patting Roy on the ass, watching the flesh jiggle against his slaps.

“A jockstrap. Hot,” Oliver murmured, before leaning back and taking Roy’s head in both hands.

He began thrusting into Roy’s mouth, the lips sliding over the spit-slickened flesh with ease. Roy moaned around the thick cock against his tongue, pulling his own dick free and stroking it. Roy turned his head and began sucking at a new angle, his tongue pressing against the vein on the side with every stroke.

Oliver held Roy’s head at the tip of his cock, Roy moaning around the foreskin between his teeth. Oliver slowly dragged Roy down his cock, pushing past his throat, until he was nearly at the base of his thick meat. Roy gagged and pulled himself up, gasping for air, taking Oliver’s cock in his hand and stroking.

He gulped down an excess of saliva and dove back down on Oliver’s cock, this time continuing down until his nose was pressed firmly against Oliver’s bush. All Roy could taste and smell and see was Oliver. He was completely surrounded by the man, and he couldn’t be happier. He stroked himself as his tongue ran against the underside of Oliver’s cock, the parts of him that weren’t lodged down his throat, that is.

Oliver wrapped his hands around the back of Roy’s head and began pumping his cock down his throat in short, rough thrusts. He held the boy’s head to him and stood up, getting a better angle to face fuck the young man. He pumped his cock harder in Roy’s mouth. His cock drove itself down his throat, pulling little moans from the boy underneath him. Oliver’s large balls slapped against Roy’s chin, adding a nice smacking sound along with the gurgling from the back of Roy’s throat. 

Roy purred deep in his throat as Oliver humped his face, his own fast stroking faster to match Oliver’s quickened pace. Oliver leaned back to watch his fat cock slide between Roy’s lips, groaning as Roy’s face was pushed flush against his groin and pulled away, the action repeating as the two strained for release. 

Roy looked up at Oliver as he controlled his head, his eyes gleaming in the light of the setting sun, almost in worship of the man he was servicing. Oliver’s groans grew louder as he stared down at Roy, licking his own lips before parting them, a strangled moan escaping. He held Roy’s head still at the head of his cock. His thick meat visibly jumped as the first rope of cum erupted from his slit and onto Roy’s tongue. Roy’s hand stilled as his own cock spewed cum onto the polished black floor beneath him. He moaned as his mouth was filled with Oliver’s salty, manly seed, gulping down every drop that Oliver delivered.

Oliver gave a low groan and shuddered as the last of his seed left his cock. He pulled Roy off the head, and let him lap at the remaining droplets that clung to his meat. Roy gasped for air and smiled broadly, his lips plump from the severe face fucking he just received. Oliver grinned back down at him and bent down, kissing him hard, tasting himself on Roy’s tongue.

He looked down between his legs at Roy’s cock, which still hung out of his jockstrap, and the little ropes of cum in front of him.

“Looks like someone needs to clean up a mess,” he stated, pushing Roy’s head down with a wide grin.

Roy grinned back and leaned down on all fours, ass high in the air. His tongue lapped at his seed until every drop had been cleaned. His cum didn’t taste as nicely as Oliver’s had, in his opinion. His tasted more bitter than Oliver’s who seemed to have a meaty taste to it. Roy could happily have another serving of it.

Oliver helped Roy to his feet, kissing him as his hands were filled with Roy’s ample ass. Oliver smiled into the kiss, smacking Roy on one cheek before backing away, going back to fill two glasses with whiskey and ice.

He offered one to Roy and sipped his own, eyes raking over Roy standing there in a shirt and jockstrap.

“I think we need to move this to the bedroom. I have two or three things I still want to do to you,” Oliver said with a grin.

Roy flushed and followed him down a wide hallway to the bedroom, with a large bed that seemed perfect for a good romp. Roy crawled up onto the bed, presenting his ass to Oliver, wiggling it for him.

Oliver grinned and brought his hand to his throat, loosening his tie.

“No,” Roy nearly yelled, blushing madly once he realized how loud he was.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

Roy rubbed his cock underneath him, getting hard again at the sight of Oliver before him, still wearing his expensive suit, with his cock hanging out.

“Keep the suit on,” Roy asked, blushing harder. “Please.”

Oliver grinned and tightened his tie. He put one knee on the bed behind Roy, pulling him close by the band of his jockstrap.

“Fine. But next time, you’re wearing your suit.”


End file.
